Pregnancy Pains
by Die Schreiberin
Summary: Sequel to "Having Fun with Nanoprobes." Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't going to do a continuing story, but people had asked. Actually I was a bit surprised because I thought people might want to read more about the before story. Well, whatever. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>PREGNANCY<strong>** PAINS **

I don't own ST: V, but I do own the idea.

B'Elanna was located in one of the many Jeffery tubes doing some diagnoses on a gel pack. As she worked she would occasionally place a hand on her stomach. Her mind would travel back to three months ago, when her wife told her how they could have a child, a child born from both their DNA. She was happy then, but now she was worried over many different reasons. One reason was normal, she fretted over if she would be a good parent, but this particular reason was overridden by another.

On their first attempt to conceive, they merely tried to see if it would work, and work it did it. Of course, why wouldn't it work, with Seven's almost need for perfection. At the time they weren't necessarily thinking about anything else but the joy they would have in having a child. However, there was one major miscalculation that B'Elanna had hit herself over the head for. Her reasoning for being angry with her denseness was she should have known because it was just Seven like. The problem was Seven had forgotten to ask Captain Janeway for permission in conceiving a child. It would seem strange to ask for permission for such an action, but as it was, they were still stuck on Voyager in the Delta Quadrant and had to be concern for resources. Having a child on Voyager would cut into the resources, not to mention the room it would require, (the child, though small, was one more person to look after).

How could have such a big mistake taken place with the ex-Borg behind the wheel? It wasn't a mistake at all; it was just Seven being Seven. When the ex-drone had found a problem to be fixed, she focused all her attention in fixing the problem without regards to anyone else. Like how she would go into engineering and make corrections without consulting B'Elanna first. Knowing how Seven operated, B'Elanna couldn't help but think it was her fault they were in this sticky situation.

For three months, B'Elanna hid her pregnancy secretly. She couldn't help but smile at being pregnant with Seven's child, but it would vanish as she thought about how they would have to explain themselves to the captain. First, there was having to tell her a new member of the crew was on her way and second, to explain how she was conceived. The procedure was highly experimental and hardly Star Fleet approved; however, it was successful so far. Telling the captain would be a huge endeavor, but it was more of the captain's reaction she worried about the most. _Would she want me to have an abortion?_ The thought alone caused the half-Klingon to feel sick. She couldn't do it to their unborn daughter.

For the past three months she had been careful in not showing her slowly forming stomach. She was trying to play it off as her just getting fatter, so far it was working. Unfortunately, someone who is pregnant looks so much different then someone getting fat. The difference was in the distribution of the added weight. A pregnant took most of the added weight in the stomach, and someone who is not, has her weight added almost evenly throughout her body. Due to this, it would mean people would start figuring it out. So far, there have only been these two who knew the truth. When they went to sick bay for checkups, they didn't activate the EMT because of his big problem with gossiping.

The idea of sneaking around was really getting to the chief engineer. As soon as she finished her task, she left the Jeffery tube to return her equipment to engineering for her lunch break. Her destination after leaving her work designation was Astromatrics. She would usually pick up her wife to walk with her to the mess hall and sometimes it would be the other way around. As she walked in her eyes caught hold of Seven's butt. _How can I be so lucky to have her as mine?_ Subconsciously, she placed her hand on her stomach again.

Using her enhanced hearing and smell, Seven knew who had walked through the door. Turning around, half her mouth went into a smile as her eyes looked pleased to see B'Elanna. Going back to her calculations, she worked on completely her task, so she could go with her love. It was normal for either the other to wait for the other as they finished up.

As Seven worked, B'Elanna stood next to the working woman and watched for a moment. It still fascinated her to see how efficiently her wife worked. Trying not to get to wrapped in her love's movements, B'Elanna cleared her voice. "Seven, I think it's time."

The blond turned her head, "It is time for what?"

"I think we have to tell the captain today before it's too late."

"What would be too late?" Many thoughts went through Seven's mind, mostly fear that B'Elanna would want to abort the baby. It still wasn't too late for that, at one point in history it might have been , but with their advanced technology it was possible.

"Seven, I'm three months pregnant. We can't keep hiding it forever. Janeway trusts us to do the right thing. If we let this go any further, she would be upset we didn't consult her first. We need to tell her so it won't be too late for her to trust us."

The ex-Borg was a little relieved that B'Elanna still wanted to the baby, but not relieved enough when thinking about how Captain Katherine Janeway would react to the situation. They getting pregnant and keeping it secret for so long totally broke the trust barrier. Since she was separated from the Collective, Janeway had been like a mother figure to her. She looked up to her and over time gained her trust, now that trust was put on question. _I have betrayed the Captain._

The half-Klingon watched as Seven stared out to nowhere like she was contemplating what to do. The strong glint, the half bred saw in Seven's eyes was fear. Seeing it, she placed a hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "I know you're afraid, I'm afraid too."

"B'Elanna, being afraid does not define what emotions I am experiencing. I am afraid of her reaction and I am afraid for our child. I was flawed in not consulting the captain. Perhaps I should have gone to her first; however, I felt it was my duty to inform you first."

The half-Klingon couldn't help but smile, "Seven, you were right in coming to me first, but it's not entirely your fault. We were just caught up in the moment. It was the best moment of my life and I wouldn't change it for the Alpha Quadrant."

Seven turned towards B'Elanna and placed her own hand on her wife's stomach looking a little mournful. The chief engineer knew what was on her love's mind. There has been many times where the blonde would touch the mid section of her wife. A sad look would cross the taller woman's face and B'Elanna had grown worried. She had eventaully asked what the ex-Borg was feeling; the ex-drone said it saddened her that she couldn't bear any children and it made her feel as if she wasn't truly woman. B'Elanna at that time only smiled at her wife and told her that she was most definitely a woman. They made love soon afterwards to prove it.

B'Elanna, at the time, couldn't help but be reminded of Seven's favorite anime, _Simoun._ After the conversation over the ex-Borg's love of manga and anime, B'lanna thought she would take a look into it to see what her be'nal found so intriguing about it. She had started with _Simoun_, by watching it through their quarter's computers. After watching some of it, she sort of understood the drawl. The premise of the anime highly reflected the question which gender one would choose. There was this spring which initiates the permanent change in gender as everyone was born a girl. The spring would change someone according to the person's will, but if they couldn't decide the spring would make the choice for them. Like how the Borg in all essence made women Borg almost male by taking away their reproduction system. (The decomposition of the reproduction system occurred over a long exposure to nanoprobes at a young age or when a full grown woman showed signs of her first minstrel cycle. Janeway, after being Borg for a short time, was able to keep hers intact because the Doctor was able to remove all of the implants in time. Up until Seven's modifications, nanoprobes acted as the strongest form of birth control.)

As for the show itself, B'Elanna found it a little interesting, because of the engineering aspect of the show. The title of the show _Simoun_ refers to the aircraft which the main characters would use. The ship required two people to fly it. To activate it, one pilot would kiss their flying partner before kissing an orb shaped thing which was connected to something called a helical motor. The ships fire power was drawn from the flight patterns. It was almost magical. Since _Simoun_ proved to be better than Captain Proton and a bit more addicting, the half-Klingon had found some enjoyment in one of her wife's interest.

Speaking up the tall blonde, after sometime, she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman's neck and gave her wife a kiss on the head. "I will comply." A slight relief passed through them as they decided the best time to tell the captain. After much discussion, they agreed to talk with her around dinner where she was half off duty from being captain.

Captain Katherine Janeway was sitting in her ready room going over a security brief from Tuvok. Sometime after lunch Harry Kim became involved in a fight with Ensign Jack Robin. The scuffle began when Harry caught Jack sexually assaulting Sam Wildman in a turbolift. Harry, forgetting to call for security, took it upon himself to defend Ensign Wildman. Fits were used as both men fought their way through the corridors. Eventually, Tuvok came with a team to stop the ruckus. At this moment both Harry and Jack sat in different cells in the brig waiting for punishment. Figuring out Harry's punish was simple, but trying to come up with an appropriate punishment for Jack was harder since she would had to find a way to keep Jack away from Sam for a while. Since the ship was only so big keeping a person away from another person was almost impossible.

As she contemplated on an appropriate punishment, the computer announced someone at her door. "Computer, who is it."

- Lieutenant Torres-Hansen and Seven of Nine_ - _said the cold female voice of the ship.

_Strange,_ thought the captain. Worry sprouted within her as to what they would want to talk to her about. _As far as I know there hasn't seem to be any problems in their relationship unless all of their disputes were behind doors. Those two head strong women fighting… _"Computer, open doors," commanded Janeway.

The doors swished opened and closed as the Torres-Hansens entered the ready room. Upon seeing both women, Janeway took time to study them. Looking from one woman to the next, the captain saw a certain uneasiness about them, but no anger. "B'Elanna, Seven, how can I help you?"

Uncharacteristicly, Seven shuffled her feet with her arms behind her back, "Captain, there is an important matter we wish to discuss with you."

Katherine stood up and approached them cautiously. She now knew for certain that something was definitely not right. Normally she would hear things out before bringing up her assumptions, but not this time, "Is there a problem with your relationship?"

Both B'Elanna and Seven looked at each other as if this confused them. B'Elanna pulled her attention back towards Katherine, "Captain, Seven and I could never be happier. She still makes my blood boil, but it a good way. I wouldn't leave her for anything."

This relieved Janeway somewhat, "If there's no problem, then how come you're here?"

Again the married couple looked at each other, trying to figure out the best way to approach the topic and the best to explain things. B'Elanna could ease into it more whereas Seven would be blunt about it. _Maybe it would be best to do the band aid method_, they mentally conversed with each other.

"Captain, there has been a development in B'Elanna's health," explained the ex-Borg trying to be discreet as possible.

Janeway looked at the half-Klingon with a sort of fear and confusion in her eyes, "Have you contracted some unclassified disease from the last away mission?" The last mission was on a planet where they found a destroyed ship, which distress signal they pick up. B'Elanna along with Chakotay and Tuvok went to investigate. It turned out who ever was on the ship must have been either picked up some time ago or perished. Going on away mission was also a worried for the Torres-Hansens. With B'Elanna's conditions, it would be too dangerous for her to go.

However, what Janeway said somehow miffed off the pregnant woman. The idea of someone calling her child a disease caused a growl to come out of the half-Klingon. Janeway was taken aback from the sudden aggressive behavior as Seven wrapped an arm around her wife's waist to calm her down. Still sensing her wife's aggression, Seven turned towards Janeway, "B'Elanna does not have a disease. Her condition is a bit more complicated. There is no easy way to say this but she is carrying our child."

Above all she could have prepared herself for, this was not one of them. She didn't know how to react. _Should I be proud? Upset? Angry? _Looking at them trying to figure out what to say, she noticed they seemed to be waiting on bated breath for her to say something. Before she could B'Elanna spoke up, "Captain, I'm sorry we didn't come to you when we decided to have a baby. We were just happy that Seven had figured out a way that we could. Having a baby is something we both wanted."

Janeway held up a hand and walked over to the replicator. "Coffee, black." Taking the piping hot cup, Janeway walked over to her desk to sit down. After taking a sip, she turned her attention back on them, "I'm still trying to gather my thoughts; so, I don't know what to say. Tell me how did this happen."

"By using a number of modified nanoprobes."

This really blew her away, "Nanoprobes?"

Seven went on to explain how it was possible as the captain listened. After hearing everything about the conception and the reason behind it all, Janeway knew she couldn't condone their actions. Her mind went back to the moment Sam Wildman had come to her about seven years ago telling her how she was pregnant. She recalled how scared the woman was about the possibility that Janeway would ask her to abort the child she and her husband had tried so hard to conceive. The captain understood then. Her memory then switch to a conversation she had with Chakotay at the time. They were talking about how the length of the trip home was and how they might want to think about the possibility of other children being born on the ship. She looked at the two women before her and thought about the future of voyager and facing the inevitable.

"I'm happy for you two," she said making the other two women breathe easier, "So, how far along are you?"

"Three months," said B'Elanna.

_Whoa _thought Janeway, "Three months, I'm surprise I haven't been informed by the Doctor."

Seven spoke up, "Actually Captain, the Doctor has not been informed yet. I have taken upon myself to examine B'Elanna. After we had conceived, we remembered it would have been prudent to ask for your permission beforehand considering the circumstances. It so happens you are the first one who knows."

Somehow this flattered Katherine somehow, "Thank-you, but you really should have come to me before; however, I want you to stop not asking the Doctor for help."

"We will Captain," assured the ex-Borg.

"I know you will," she said as she took a sip of coffee. "If you don't have anything more to say, you are free to go."

"Um, Captain," came B'Elanna.

"Yes?"

"We still don't feel like making a big announcement, so we still want to low key about things."

Janeway nodded, "I'll try not to spill the beans, but I'm not so sure about the Doctor."

Seven wasn't paying much attention to everything the captain said. Her mind was focused on the term 'spill the beans.' B'Elanna on the other hand thanked Katherine and pulled her distracted wife with her. Before they left Janeway said, "Oh, before you go, congradulations."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Um, I seriously don't like the doctor, but I like Harry. Sorry if this is short. There'll be more I promise.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the stupidity of two!" proclaimed one enraged holographic doctor.<p>

""Shut up!" growled one hormonal pregnant woman.

It was the day after they told the captain about the pregnancy. When they walked into their quarters, Janeway had contacted them and ordered them to go sickbay to inform the Doctor. They did as they were directed, but they truly didn't want to explain anything to him. In part they didn't know how to break it to him, so they just asked him to scan B'Elanna for anything unusual. Once he began his work, his scanner had picked up on another life form inside of B'Elanna. The truth being spilt chained reaction him into anger.

Sensing and fearing her wife's rage, Seven placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Doctor, it is regrettable that we had not approach you at an efficient time. We also apologize for disabling your program when there was a need to run a diagnosis on B'Elanna and our child."

The Doctor's eyes blazed with anger, but more towards B'Elanna than Seven. He still harbored feelings for the ex-drone even though she was happily married. Before the two women had taken the Oath, the Doctor had witnessed how the relationship between the fiery individuals had slowly bloomed into what it is today. In the close study of their relationship, he sadly observed how Seven seemed to have developed a reckless behavior. He blamed it on the half-Klingon woman and her influence. He failed to see how Seven was progressing into an individual and becoming more human. (It's almost like a father seeing his daughter moving on from him.)

The truth was his love for Seven blinded him in seeing only perfection in her. As soon as she did something he deemed imperfect, he wanted to blame it on someone. The fact is he was just jealous because Seven had become more human than him; he was also in denial about the relationship the ex-drone had with B'Elanna. The whole thing made no sense to him. He couldn't figure out why Seven would choose someone so irrational and opposite than her. Even after a study on mating rituals, he still didn't believe the saying "opposite attract."

Before he met Seven, he was working on developing his own humanity. Doing so made him arrogant. As soon as Seven came aboard, he focused more on her Borgness, including her dislike for humanity because it wasn't perfect. Because of the breakthrough he went through in trying to become human, he decided to put Seven under his wing. A part of it was due to the fact he believed he found a kindred spirit, but Seven never saw it nor did she realize that the holograph had developed feelings for her. It wasn't until she was forced to endure seeing the dreams he created for himself. Her trust in the Doctor lessened that day. It made her feel sick to know the Doctor viewed her as some sort of sex object. Unfortunately, Seven wasn't the only female the Doctor used in his attempts to experience human dreams. B'Elanna was also in a few. In that incident, both women had worked together in hopes of fixing the Doctor's blunders; it was a bonding point in their relationship.

"Seven, this type of behavior is something I've never expected. Her," he threw a thumb towards her wife, "I can believe. Besides using nanoprobes to impregnate a woman is unheard of and has never been tested, making it quite dangerous."

"I am aware of this, Doctor; however, I have modified the nanoprobes as perfectly as I was able to. There were many simulations ran to make sure my calculations are correct."

"You might have thought it all out, but have you ever considered that despite your research you could be putting your wife endanger."

"I…I have thought of that, but I gained her permission first. She could have stopped from copulating with me but she did not. It was a choice we made together. Know this, I would rather surrender my life than see one hair on her head hurt. I took the necessary precautions, so trust me when I say it is not as dangerous as you think it is."

"Seven how would you know what is and is not dangerous. You don't have knowledge in the medical field."

The half-Klingon had heard enough from the holograph as she stood up and reached for the doctor's mobile emitter. "You see this Doc, if you don't start treating my wife with more respect, I'll take this thing and smash it. I'm tired of you treating her like she is some child. Just because she didn't turn for you for medical advice with this pregnancy does not mean you have to belittle her."

Fearing her wife's anger, and what it might do to the baby, Seven rushed behind B'Elanna and held her from behind. "Calm down love."

Feeling the warmth and love of the one she loves, the half-Klingon body melted into the embrace. As she melted, Seven slid her hand down one of her arms and took the emitter from her grasps. Now holding the device, the ex-Borg looked at the Doctor, "I suggest you be more cautious when dealing with my wife, our unborn child, or me."

The Doctor fearing for his sense of normal human independence, the Doctor scratched what little hair he had and sighed, "I still don't understand why you wouldn't want my experience in this manner."

"I felt it was a personal matter involving only B'Elanna and me. If I had involved you in the matter it would have spread through the whole ship. I prefer to keep our personal affairs to ourselves as much as possible." She paused for a moment to think. "I might also add; I still do possess the knowledge of the Borg a part of which include medical. My knowledge is quite extensive and I could very well replace you as the ship's doctor. However, I find I have a dislike for the profession. Just be thankful I did not approach Janeway in making the inquiry after your position."

Surprise came to both the EMT and the chief engineer. The Doc was more blown away than B'Elanna since what her wife said did make some sense to her. The brunette studied the doctor a moment to see if he had been humbled. She would have loved to see it with her very own eyes. A smile formed on her face as the Doctor showed some fear. "I don't understand Seven, if you had extensive medical knowledge why didn't you replace me?"

"I had already clarified about how I have a dislike…"

"Besides your dislike," interrupted the Doctor. "I know you well enough to know if you see there is some efficiency you would try to correct it." Being the blockhead he was, he continued while thinking pleasant things, "Unless you find me very efficient."

Seven swallowed, "Efficiency has nothing to do with it. If you do not recall I had a dislike for the crew of Voyager. I would have not cared if one member lived or died. As for the crew themselves, they had not trust me enough to let me touch them. However, with time the crew had become dear to me or I should say certain members of the crew. I also noticed how well you knew the crew and the crew trusted you, so I found taking over your duties would be ill advised. For a holograph program you are very impressive, but if something were to happen to for instance your program being erased or stolen it could prove detrimental to the crew of this ship. I would only step forward if something happened to you. Your efficiency is that of a human."

Her comment left the doctor confused. Hs mind suffered from an array of mixed emotions. He didn't know if he should be proud that he seemed more human or sad knowing how humans were flawed in many ways. Trying not to think of things he shrugged it off. "I'm still not happy about this."

"You don't have to be," said B'Elanna, "We just hope you'll keep this on the down low for now."

The Doctor shrugged, "I'll try my best to keep a tight lid on the situation."

"Thanks, Doc."

"Well you're free to go."

The Torres-Hansens left sickbay. They stepped into the nearby turbo-lift.

"Thank-you Seven," said the half-Klingon.

"For what?" asked her wife.

The brunette placed her arms around her be'nal and placed her head on her chest, "For helping me keep my cool back there."

"I should be thanking you for defending me."

"Of course, it hurts me to hear others put you down. It's like them putting me down. I hated it as a child. Besides you shouldn't be put through stuff like that."

The ex-Borg smiled before she leaned down and kissed her pregnant wife on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked up at the blonde, "It's too bad you have to astrometrix tonight. I could use your company tonight."

"I know my love. You know I would invite you to come to astrometrix with me, but I am afraid I would not finish my work."

"Oh, would I be too much of distraction for you?"

"You are always a distraction for me." They kissed again much deeper before they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I find it's tough writing speaking parts for Seven. I'm sorry if I haven't totally captured her.

* * *

><p>Seven was running scans on a nearby nebula when the doors to the lab opened. She turned from her console to see the small figure of Naomi Wildman wearing her footie pajamas. "Miss Naomi, I believe you should be in bed at this hour, correct?"<p>

The small reddish-blonde girl walked towards her adult friend. "I couldn't sleep."

"You could not sleep so you came here. Is your mother aware that you left your quarters?"

The girl shook her head, "She's doesn't."

"Is your mother located in your quarters?"

The girl nodded her head, "She's in her room. She's hasn't been herself for the last two days. At night, she would cry alone until she fell asleep. When I hear her cry, I can't sleep because I'm too worried about her. I wish I knew why she's crying."

"Have you talked this matter over with her?"

"No, I'm too afraid to."

The blonde studied the small girl for a moment trying to figure out what do to. She sighed, "How come you came to me?"

"I needed to talk to a grown up."

"You could have talked to Neelix; he would have been a better choice in cheering you up."

The girl shook her head, "I don't think Neelix would be a good choice."

"Why would you believe Neelix to be inadequate?"

"Um, he's someone who would give someone, who bumped their head accidently, ice, but I needed to speak to someone like you."

Seven raised an eyebrow, "Why would you believe that I would be more appropriate?"

"You listen, but right now you're asking a lot of questions."

A corner of the ex-Borg's mouth crooked up somewhat, "I apologize for my questioning you."

Naomi walked closer to Seven, "It's fine. It's just you being you." The girl wrapped her arms arm the blonde's waist. "I'm scared."

The older woman placed her arms about the girl. "Explain."

"I've never seen mom like this before. I think something bad happened to her. I want to comfort her, but I don't know how."

Kneeling on her knees, Seven placed both hands on Naomi's shoulders, "Your mother should talk to Captain Janeway, perhaps she should go to her."

"I think you're right. Could you ask mom for me? I think she'll talk to you more than she would to me."

Many thoughts popped up in the blonde's head. She couldn't deny feeling worried about Naomi or her mother, but she felt it wasn't her place to go to Sam. From what Naomi was trying to ask, it sounded as if the girl wanted her to give council to her mother. Giving council was more in the duties of the captain, not the Astrometrics officer. At the same time, she remembered when she had sought council from others besides going to the captain (or the Doctor for that matter) for every little concern. In this case, it's more of a concern friend talking to a friend.

Still calculating her decision, she studied Naomi's face and tone of voice. She couldn't help but notice how the young reddish blonde girl seemed to be in earnest. Seven also grew worried about the girl being up late. Agitation grew in her as she thought of her duties in Astrometrics and her worry about taking the girl back to her quarters. She could have allowed the girl go back alone, but it unnerved her due to a protective feeling traveling though her. _I hope the Captain's punishment would not be too severe._

"Naomi, would you like me to accompany you to your quarters?" asked Seven finally making a decision.

The young girl's face lit up with a slight smile, "Yes."

"Very well, I shall take you back there now."

The eyes of Naomi narrowed in confusion, "But you still have to work to do. Isn't it illogical to leave your post?"

"It is. However, you are here instead of being in bed where you belong. I believe your mother would not approve of your behavior at the moment. I also believe that you would sleep better if I went with you." Not giving the young girl time to speak, the tall blonde held out her hand to girl, "We should go."

Before grabbing Seven's hand, Naomi said, "I don't want to get you in trouble. I think you should tell the captain or Commander Chekotay."

The ex-Borg considered this for a moment and tapped her badge, "Seven to Commander Chekotay."

_"Chekotay here."_

_"_Commander, Naomi Wildman has come to Astrometics and I request for time to take her back to her quarters."

"_She could just walk back alone."_

"I'm very aware of it, Commander; however, it is late and her mother is probably worried. I have no wish for Naomi to be in trouble."

_"Very well, I'll grant you some time."_

"Thank-you, Commander."

Both female's looked at each other as Naomi grabbed Seven's hand to leave the lab. They didn't talk along the way. Naomi felt more comfortable or more like at ease than what she had felt before. She truly liked Seven. There was just something about the ex-Borg that Naomi liked, but she didn't know what it was. She liked how Seven would play games with her. In a way, the woman was like an aunt or an older sister to her. If anything, she felt safe with Seven and trusted her; these reasons alone allowed her approach the ex-Borg at that moment.

As soon as they entered the Wildman quarters, a loud noise startled them. The noise had definitely come from female vocals, but it was filled with so many conflicting emotions: sadness, relief, worry and so on. It couldn't be depicted as a wail, but it wasn't a sob. It was just something that cannot be classified. The noise aside, the source of the noise ran towards them and took her daughter into her arms.

"I was so worried," said Sam as she cried into her daughter's shoulder. "Where did you?"

Naomi placed her arms around her mother's neck, "I went to see Seven."

From her kneeling position, Ensign Wildman looked up to see Seven, who had her lips pierced some as if trying to figure out what to say or do. However, Sam wasn't paying attention to it as she wiped her eyes dry. She felt embarrassed to be showing so much emotion in front of Seven. It wasn't because she feared being looked down upon by the ex-drone. No, she knew the blonde well enough to know that Seven too had suffered from insecurities and wouldn't judge her. The fact was she would have been embarrassed no matter who it was.

She stood up with an arm around her daughter's shoulder and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes, "Thank-you for bringing her back. I hope she hadn't bothered you too much."

"Not at all," the blonde reassured. "Having Naomi around is no problem at all. I enjoy the time I spend with her."

The said young girl seemed to beam at that.

"I'm glad, she wasn't too much trouble for you."

"She was not." Seven stood there trying to figure out her next comment as she studied Sam for a moment. "How are you feeling, Samantha?" Due to Naomi's fondness for the ex-Borg, both women became pretty close friends. Ensign Wildman had allowed for Seven to call her Sam or Samantha, but the ex-drone only used the name when they were in personal settings.

"I'll be better," said the older woman. "I'm just happy that Naomi is back."

Seven knew there was something off, but she didn't want to push it yet. Instead she looked at mother and daughter and thought about her own future. In about six months, give or take, she would become a mother. Her eyes studied Sam's who seemed to have come from worried to relief. _Would I react the same way?"_

The blond cleared her throat, "Samantha, may I have a word with you alone?"

The ensign looked at Seven for a moment and nodded in consent. She took her daughter to her room and tucked her in again for the second time that night. Coming out to the multipurpose area, she went over to the replicator and replicated a cup of chamomile tea with honey. Upon sitting down, she invited her young friend to take a seat beside her.

"What is it, Seven?"

Seven pierced her lips together trying to figure out what to say in a tactful manner. "Naomi brought something to my attention when she came to me. She stated she could not sleep because she felt uneasy."

"You mean she had a nightmare?"

There was a slight shake of the blonde's head, "No. She did not. She is…worried about you."

A wave of nervousness rushed around Sam. She placed the cup she's been drinking from on the coffee table. "Why?"

"She mentioned how you seem troubled over something. I know it is not my place to ask, but has there been a disturbance in your life?"

The ensign had no idea what to say or do. The scuffle she had the other day was and wasn't well known. Most people knew that Harry and Jack had a fight, but as to why, most people didn't know. She felt embarrassed at what had happened. No, she wasn't raped, but she was very close to it. Just the thought alone made her feel dirty and worthless. Except for maybe the Captain, she felt like she had no one to go to. At one point, she would have expressed her worries in a letter to her husband to be shipped through a small wormhole, but some months ago, she received word about her husband dying in a shuttle crash. From that time on, she felt so alone.

Looking at Seven, who was waiting patiently, she thought on how this blonde woman had been there for her and helped her with Naomi, time and time again. _Maybe I'm not alone._ Sighing she said, "About two days ago, I was working with Jack Robin as I have been in the past. Things seemed to be going well and we were having a great time. To my surprise, he just kissed me, I pulled away from him and slapped him on the face. Maybe I shouldn't have done it, but it was more on impulse. He seemed, I don't know, out of it for a moment. His face turned towards me and I saw him with a smile on his face. He said he was sorry and he should have asked first.

"I also apologized to him, and we went back to work, but things became awkward. After a few moments, he asked me for a date and I refused him. I liked him, but not like that. Besides, I haven't been widow for long. In any case, he grew irritated at my refusal. Before I knew it, he called me a tease and started kissing me again. Fearing something might happen if I didn't react; I kicked him in the gut and ran towards the nearest turbo lift. My kick was not powerful enough to keep him away from me. We ended up in the turbo lift together. He pinned me up against the wall as he gave orders for the turbo lift to stop.

"I knew I was trapped and I knew I had no other choice. I struggled though as tears fell from my eyes. Just as he was going to have his way with me, the turbo lift's doors open to reveal Harry. Upon seeing me, Harry came to my rescue."

As she was telling her tale, tears had crept out of her eyes and ran down her face. Seeing the older woman in a weak state, Seven drew her into her arms and gave comfort to the woman. A sorrowful pain hit Seven as she watched a usually strong woman breaking down. It affected the blonde because Sam was one of the first people on voyager to accept her. To Seven, the woman could have been like a sister to her.

Using her Borg implanted arm, Seven stroked the other woman's hair in a calming manner, "I am sorry for your pain. If I could fix it, I would."

With a small smile, the Ensign said, "Emotional problems are more difficult to fix than a computer system."

"I agree."

Sitting up, the older woman asked, "What do you when B'Elanna becomes a wreck?"

A blush crept on the blonde's face, she would have been blunt about it, but decided against it, "I let her know she is loved and that I am there for her." Seven couldn't deny it for the world; she loved B'Elanna for the world. When it came to love, she only ever saw the half-Klingon because the shorter woman was her world.

"She's a lucky woman," commented Sam picking her tea up again.

The ex-Borg shook her head, "No, the lucky one is I. I would be lost if I lost her." Looking off in space for a moment, she forgot what she was here for until she glanced again at Ensign Wildman, "Samantha, if you require someone to talk with I will be of assistance."

"Thank-you, Seven."

A few minutes more and the ex-Borg made her way back towards her work designation.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry, it took so long to get something up, but I haven't been in the Star Trek mood. I've also been busy with reading other fics and occasionally working on my own. In any case, I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

><p>After having finishing her shift in the Astrometrics lab, Seven walked into quarters to find her wife eating breakfast. Being filled with love, Seven walked over to her and placed a kissed on her head before taking a seat across from the shorter woman. Bringing up her borg implanted hand on top of the table, she started strumming on the table with her fingers. It was a habit she had picked up and took to immediately. Now every time she used this human act, it was a way to show when her mind seemed to be plagued by thoughts.<p>

Hearing the drumming sound, B'Elanna looked up from her banana maple oatmeal with concern in her eyes. She couldn't help but notice the distance look in Seven's eyes. "Is there something on your mind, love?"

Seven looked at B'Elanna for a moment before speaking, "As I was performing my duties, Naomi entered the Astrometrics lab."

"Wasn't it past her bed time?" asked the half-klingon curiously. For the likes of her, she couldn't figure out why Naomi's presence could have disturbed her wife.

"Indeed; however, she came to me out of concern for her mother."

"Her mother?" questioned B'Elanna, who was more concern now than ever.

Seven's eyes furrowed as she thought back on the conversation she had with Sam. "It would seem Sam was sexually assaulted by Ensign Jack Robin approximately three days ago. Since that time it would seem that she's been, as you would say, 'shakin' up.'"

"Oh poor Sam," said the half-klingon. She looked at Seven and understood why she was upset. Heck, she was upset herself. The very idea that someone would sexually assault someone was unnerving, but to have the victim being a dear friend of hers made things even worse. "Did Naomi tell all of this to you?"

"Negative, she reformed me how she had lacked the ability to fall asleep because she had heard her mother crying. She then requested of me to require after her mother's well being. Seeing as it was late, I sought permission to leave my station to transport Naomi to her quarters. Once in her quarters, she went to bed and I had the opportunity to converse with Sam. She told me what I told you; however, I have neglected to inform you of the fight Harry Kim instigated with Ensign Robin after assessing what Ensign Robin was doing to Sam."

"Ah, Harry," B'Elanna smiled brightly at her friend's actions. "He is such a noble somebody."

"Affirmative."

The half-klingon sat back in her sit to ponder upon this new information. She knew something this big probably went noticed by the captain and Ensign Robin's punishment was properly allotted already. Although it caused her to wonder how she hadn't heard any of this through the gossip mills; however she came to a surprising conclusion that she hasn't been paying too much attention to the gossip mills lately. Her guess was that it was due to the fact that she was worried over her pregnancy and didn't want to be highlighted in any sort of gossip.

Pushing aside her lack of interest in gossip recently, her mind focused once again on Sam. Jack was punished, but Sam was crying. _Surely there must be some way to help brighten the older woman. The woman really needed support and warmth at the moment, _she thought. Then she smiled as an idea formed in her head.

"Love?"

"Yes, B'Elanna?" asked Seven as she slid her Borg implanted hand onto her lap.

"I was thinking, what if we asked Sam and her daughter over for dinner."

The ex-Borg went over this suggestion in her mind for a moment before answering, "Your suggestion is acceptable. Shall I extend the invitation or would you like to do it?"

B'Elanna's smiled at Seven as she stood up from her chair and went over to kiss Seven on the head, "Don't worry about a thing."

"Meaning?"

The half-Klingon brought her lips to Seven's ear. The warmth for her wife's breath sent chills down the ex-Borg's back, "I'll ask Sam and make sure we'll have a nice dinner."

Grabbing hold of her wife, Seven brought the pregnant woman onto her lap and placed a hand to her stomach, "I think it would be unwise to let you handle everything. After all, we have the baby to consider."

B'Elanna wrapped her arms around the blonde's shoulders, "Seven, I am very capable of handling dinner. There's no need for you to treat me as if I'm a piece of glass."

It took a moment for the ex-Borg to reply, "Are you saying that I treat you like you were fragile?"

"Yes, love, although a part of me loves it…"

"It must be your human nature," interrupted Seven.

"Probably, and it's probable that my Klingon nature makes being treated as some breakable object ridiculous and downright annoying. It's been this way between us since the day we conceived."

"Are you saying I should not treat you as if you were breakable? You are with child, our child. I do not want either of you…"

"I understand, Seven, but you have to know: inside this woman is a warrior. We are tough as nails."

"You maybe as you said, but I know you better. I have witnessed you in distress. On the outside, you may be strong, but on the inside…" Seven placed a kissed over B'Elanna's heart through her uniform. "I want to protect you to my top most capacity."

"You do," the woman on her lap said, "Everyday, you do. You have the biggest heart that I know and I love you." Being filled with so much love for the taller woman, B'Elanna let tears spill from her eyes.

Upon witnessing the moisture escaping from her wife's eyes, Seven brushed those tears away, "This must be from some hormonal imbalance caused by the pregnancy," she declared as if she was some sort of doctor.

As for the half-Klingon, she didn't know what to feel at her wife's comment. The only thing that came to mind was to hit Seven in the arm. "I can't believe you would say something like that," she stormed, getting off Seven's lap. "You know, you have one nasty way of ruining someone's moods."

Seven watched as the fiery woman paced angrily in the living area of their quarters. "B'Elanna…"

"No, Seven, you… you… I was feeling all happy and in love, and you make a stupid comment like that. Seriously, you have no…" Again filled with anger, B'Elanna walked back over to Seven and hit her arm again.

Even though, she was getting hurt, the ex-Borg didn't care. She loved seeing her wife like this. Rubbing her arm, Seven said, "I concluded this is also another bout of hormonal imbalance due to being pregnant. As I recall, it's recalled 'mood swings.'"

B'Elanna turned around to rant more at Seven, but once her eyes landed on Seven her rage quieted down simply because she saw a happy teasing gleam in Seven's eyes. "You… infuriating woman."

"Ah, but you love me," the taller woman declared as she took B'Elanna in her arms and kissed her before letting her go so the Chief engineer could go to Engineering.


End file.
